1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electromagnetic relay, and more particularly to an electromagnetic relay suitable for controlling an electric circuit through closing or opening a contact.
2. Related Art Statement
The conventional electromagnetic relay of the type described comprises: a base made of synthetic resin and formed generally in a flat plate; a bobbin, at opposite ends of a spool of which flanges are projectingly provided; an electromagnetic coil wound around the spool; an iron core inserted through a tubular hole of the spool; yokes connected to opposite sides of the iron core and fixed to the base; a movable contact member for closing or opening a contact through excitation or demagnetization of the coil and rotatably supported about one end thereof; and a cover for covering the outside of the bobbin.
Some of the electromagnetic relays of this type are each formed in the base thereof with a plurality of mounting holes for installing the electromagnetic relay on a body of a motor vehicle.
However, when this electromagnetic relay is installed on a portion of the vehicle body for use for example in a turn indicator light in the motor vehicle, errors in the dimensional tolerance act combinedly between the mounting holes in the base of the relay and the mounting holes in the vehicle body for installing the relay. Therefore, an unreasonable mounting force is applied thereto during the installation, so that the base made of synthetic resin may be deformed or damaged. When the base would be deformed, shifts would be caused between component parts installed on the base. Or coupling of the base and the cover would be loosened, thus the cover falling off the case.
Furthermore, when the electromagnetic relay is installed in an engine room of the motor vehicle, temperature in the engine room varys in a wide range, whereby the resinous base fixed at plurality portions to the vehicle body may be thermally deformed, thus affecting the electromagnetic relay.